


Drunk (on You)

by leemeilin



Series: Drunk (on You) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemeilin/pseuds/leemeilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo heeds Jongin’s advice to live a little and meets Soojung in unlikely circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk (on You)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic for my friends, Yna and Rose, last year, and I'm only posting it now because (YAY) I finally have an AO3 account! Haha. I have a short "update" to this, but I'm thinking of posting it later on if this one gets a good response (if any at all).

Kyungsoo has never been fond of parties, gatherings, and whatever form of socializing, especially if it doesn’t involve work. After inheriting Seungjin Group, the Do family’s precious conglomerate, he’s only been devoted to making it a success no matter what. At the age of 24, he’s competing with the country’s top businessmen, who’re mostly in their mid to late 30s. Everyone at Seungjin Group recognizes his intelligence and capabilities. No one questions his ways as the employees all look up to him with much respect, not only because of his exemplary skills but also because of the Do family’s reputation of being employee-friendly. For half his life, all he did was train to become a company head as great as his father and grandfather were. You could say that his childhood and teenage years were spent mostly with Kim Jongin, his best friend, advisor, all-around secretary, and whatever else Kyungsoo wants him to be. Kyungsoo has relied on him for so long that it feels surreal Jongin’s leaving for Paris in two days to pursue his dreams, or so he said, which explains why the young CEO is currently stuck in a bar with him and a few of their close friends. It’s Jongin’s send-off party, and he just couldn’t say no to him.

 

“Do you really have to go?” Kyungsoo asks, staring at his still untouched glass of whiskey. He turns to Jongin with the best pout he can manage.

 

“Don’t be such a kid, Soo,” Jongin tells him, laughing at Kyungsoo’s childish antics. He isn’t saying much tonight, but Kyungsoo knows Jongin is worried about him.

 

“You’re just going because of that pretty model,” Kyungsoo teases. “That Choi girl. What’s her name again?”

 

“Jinri. Choi Jinri.” Jongin emphasizes every syllable, his cheeks turning red as he says her name. “And you’re wrong. It’s not just because of her, you know that.”

 

“Yeah, of course I know. You received a great opportunity to fulfill your dream of becoming a world-renowned dancer, I get it.”

 

Jongin shakes his head at Kyungsoo and chuckles. “You’re kind of overreacting. I don’t intend to be famous. I just want to dance, that’s all.” He drinks the remaining contents of his glass then asks for a refill.

 

Kyungsoo has nothing to say to that, so he finally drinks. The whiskey leaves a bitter taste on his tongue, but he doesn’t mind. Just for tonight, he’s willing to give in to Jongin’s request for him to ‘have fun and live a little,’ which Kyungsoo bets means ‘get drunk and get laid.’

 

After several minutes of bickering over the simplest things, which they’re both pros at, Jongin’s being dragged by Taemin and Sehun to the dance floor. He scratches his head in apology to Kyungsoo, the latter just waving his hand at him. It’s Jongin’s night after all. He deserves to have fun and not just stick to him like he’s been doing since they were kids. Kyungsoo smiles as he admires Jongin’s graceful, fluid movements. He has no doubt that his best friend is born to dance and he’s really happy for him, but somehow, there’s an unfathomable empty feeling in his chest, like part of him is going to be taken away forever.

 

 

Jongin is nowhere to be found for the next half hour, so Kyungsoo tries to be as sober as he can because he has to drive back to his house, not to mention he has work the next day. He can’t appear with a hangover in front of his new secretary, selected by his beloved best friend, and he thought he should make a good impression even if he’s bent on not having a secretary to replace Jongin. It’s Jongin who insisted anyway, and he even kept the new secretary’s identity secret from Kyungsoo and told him to look forward to it.

 

Deep in his thoughts, Kyungsoo almost chokes on his drink when he looks up and is faced with an incredibly hot, dark-haired young lady, not that he’s going to admit, dressed in skin-tight leather pants and a sleeveless midriff top.

 

“Is this seat taken?” she asks, leaning close to Kyungsoo for him to hear her clearly with all the noise in the background.

 

“N-no,” he manages to say despite himself, looking down and gulping at the sight of her toned stomach. He looks up again only to be met with a seductive smile, blood-red lips, and hooded eyelids. By this time, his stomach has probably done about 10 somersaults. He tries to concentrate on his own drink as the lady sits beside him, a little bit too close for his comfort.

 

“I’ll have what he’s having,” she tells the bartender with that seductive smile that never leaves her face. The bartender hands her her drink and she turns to Kyungsoo and holds out her glass to him.

 

Kyungsoo blinks at her for a few seconds before realizing what she’s trying to do. “Er… cheers,” he says awkwardly, bringing his glass close to hers.

 

They drink in silence for a few minutes, Kyungsoo sneaking glances at the lady every now and then, only to get caught on the third time he does. The young lady chuckles and extends her right hand to him. “I’m Krystal, by the way,” she says in a sultry tone.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo replies, shaking her hand nervously.

 

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Krystal comments. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

 

“Well, yeah… I’m not really the type to go clubbing. It’s my friend’s send-off party, that’s why I’m here.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he’s even explaining himself. They’re practically strangers. He thinks it might be the alcohol.

 

Krystal just nods at him and continues to drink, one after the other. Kyungsoo observes her quietly and engages in casual conversation, completely forgetting about staying sober. “I think you’re really gorgeous,” he blurts out, blaming it again on the alcohol. He avoids Krystal’s gaze and reaches for his drink when the latter grabs his hand and pulls him close to her, their noses almost touching now. Kyungsoo stops breathing as he takes in Krystal’s to-die-for features and her oh-so-incredibly-sweet-looking red lips. Before he knows it, he smashes their lips together and kisses her fervently, smiling when she moans into the kiss.

 

Kyungsoo can’t register anything but Krystal’s sweet, warm lips on his and her hands all over him as they enter his condo unit. He doesn’t even remember how they got there; he just recalls struggling so hard to send Jongin a text message because Krystal was literally all over him, and he couldn’t resist her kisses and touches. Jongin did tell him to have fun, so he’s merely heeding his best friend’s advice. He lets go of everything, ignoring all the warnings in his head, as he and Krystal undress each other and give in to their carnal desires.

 

 

 

An annoying alarm goes off and Kyungsoo, still half-asleep, reaches for the source of the sound. When he touches something soft beside him that isn’t his pillow, he immediately sits up, wide awake. He takes in his naked form and the lady beside him. “Shit,” he curses under his breath. This makes Krystal stir in her sleep and curse as well, hurriedly getting up and off the bed, gathering her clothes, and putting them on, Kyungsoo looking away as if he hadn’t already seen everything.

 

“Oh god I’m so dead,” she says in panic. “It’s my first day at work UGH how can I get drunk the night before I’m so stupid–”

 

“Krystal.” Kyungsoo looks eerily calm, considering the time. It’s already 8:45 and he only has 15 minutes to prepare for work. _This was such a bad idea_ , he thinks, massaging his temples.

 

Krystal immediately stops panicking at the mention of her name and looks at Kyungsoo. “Y-yes…?”

 

He sighs and shakes his head. “Nothing. Good luck on your first day.” He gives her a small smile.

 

“Uh, thanks… Thanks for last night, too.” She fidgets from where she’s standing for a good few seconds before rushing out of the room. Once Kyungsoo hears the beep of his security lock, he reaches for his phone and calls the office, saying he’ll be late.

 

 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Do!” Baekhyun greets him a bit too cheerfully as Kyungsoo passes by his workstation.

 

“Since when did you call me Mr. Do, Byun Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks mockingly.

 

Baekhyun merely gives him a sheepish smile.

 

“Anyway, good morning. You have the profile ready?”

 

“Yes, and the new secretary is already in your office.” He winks at Kyungsoo, to which Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

“I swear, if only it weren’t for Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, defeated.

 

Baekhyun hands him the profile with a suspicious grin. “Don’t forget me, and Chanyeol too. We contributed to this.”

 

“Right.” Kyungsoo shakes his head and ignores Baekhyun’s comments as he steps foot in his office. His heart drops and he can’t keep his mouth closed when he sees Krystal, in a fitting pencil cut skirt and white button up blouse, standing by Jongin’s former workstation, eyes widened.

 

“G-Good morning, Sir.” Krystal blinks her eyes in disbelief.

 

“You’re… Jung Soojung?” Kyungsoo asks, still in a state of shock. She nods in affirmative. “Then Krystal is…?”

 

“My English name,” she replies, embarrassed. She looks flustered, and honestly Kyungsoo is too, especially because of what happened the night before.

 

“No one is to know about last night,” Kyungsoo finally says after a pause, walking towards his desk and flopping down on his office chair, massaging his temples yet again.

 

“Understood, Sir.” Soojung can’t bring herself to look at her boss. She feels like dying of embarrassment and shame.

 

“You may sit,” Kyungsoo tells her, noticing her discomfort. “Fate is really cruel… But I guess we should start over and pretend nothing happened.”

 

Soojung can only nod, but in her mind she’s banging her head on her desk.

 

“Kim Jongin, you’re going to die by my hands,” he mutters under his breath, typing a message to his best friend.

 

  _KIM JONGIN!!!!!!_

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!_

_WHO TOLD YOU TO HIRE A FEMALE SECRETARY?!?!?!_

_I’M GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SET FOOT IN PARIS!!!!!_  

 

Jongin snickers as he makes his way to Kyungsoo’s office. He has to train Soojung, after all. “Good morning,” he greets both Soojung and a fuming Kyungsoo with a knowing smile.

 

“What’s so good about the morning?” Kyungsoo huffs, glaring at him.

 

Jongin just shrugs and approaches Soojung, who bows at him. As if to piss Kyungsoo off even more, he closes the glass door separating Kyungsoo’s office from Soojung’s workstation.

 

Kyungsoo wills himself to relax and opens up his laptop to check on today’s stocks and start working to get his mind off the fact that Jongin deliberately hired a female secretary to distract him, and a hot lady at that, not to mention the same lady he had a one-night stand with.

 

 

 

The following weeks are only proof that Jongin has succeeded in making Kyungsoo distracted. Even when he’s far away and living his life in France, Kyungsoo still curses him, _stupid Kim Jongin_ and all that. Unlike before, he’d look up from his laptop every now and then to steal glances at his secretary, because she’s just so stunning Kyungsoo can’t stop looking. And as if on purpose, she always wears fitting clothes too, revealing her marvelous curves. It makes Kyungsoo uneasy whenever Soojung walks to his office to hand him papers to sign or when she brings him coffee every morning or does anything that puts her in close proximity.

 

He almost convinces himself it’s out of curiosity that he asks Soojung out for a drink one night, that it’s not because he’s interested in her. After all, he hasn’t done a thorough background check on her, and the files Baekhyun gave him weren’t enough. He wants to know more about her personal life, if she had an ulterior motive in approaching him that night, if she approached Jongin on purpose and asked him to hire her, or anything of that sort.

 

“Wow, you had this whole place reserved?” Soojung asks, amazed once again by Kyungsoo’s capabilities as an heir of a conglomerate.

 

“You should be flattered,” Kyungsoo tells her nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine. “I don’t bring just anyone here.”

 

Soojung scoffs. “Why, thank you!” She rolls her eyes as she adds, “I am deeply honored, _Sir_.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns at her. “We’re not at work so you can drop the formalities, _Krystal_ ,” he says as if to mock her. Soojung merely giggles as she drinks up, the sound sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. He quite likes the sound of her laugh.

 

“What’s the real reason you wanted to drink with me? I’m pretty sure it’s not because you’re interested in me, at least not in a way I want you to be.” She mumbles the last part, but Kyungsoo hears her and smirks.

 

“Tell me more about yourself,” he demands, “how you met Jongin, where you were before stepping foot at my company, and all that stuff.” He watches Soojung drink the remaining contents of her glass and ask the waiter for a refill. She takes another sip before deciding to speak.

 

“We were classmates in high school. Jinri’s my best friend, and he’s head over heels for her. He kept on bothering me all those years, but I didn’t give him her number and he never had the courage to ask her himself… until we bumped into each other last year. I was at the bar with Jinri, and I left them when they were both drunk enough. Things happened. A few months later he called me and asked if I wanted a new job, so I said yes.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks once, twice. “That’s it?”

 

“Pretty much,” she replies, shrugging. “I had to resign from my previous secretarial job because my boss’ girlfriend thought I was having an affair with him and even threatened to kick me out. I just beat her to it by getting out before she does something.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Satisfied?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Not quite. But that will do for now.”

 

Soojung nods and drinks again, realizing she’s starting to get dizzy.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks her, sounding worried. “You look flushed. Maybe we should stop drinking and call it a night.”

 

“Yeah, we have a meeting tomorrow morning and I’ll never hear the end of it from you if I’m late.” Soojung chuckles at the thought of angry Kyungsoo because she thinks he’s really hot when he’s angry, and that makes her want to test his limits even more. She makes a move to stand, only to end up in Kyungsoo’s arms as he helps her regain her balance.

 

“You really drank a lot,” Kyungsoo says reproachfully. “Where do you live? I’ll take you home.”

 

Before she can answer him, she blacks out, hoping against all odds that she doesn’t do something stupid again. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself in an unfamiliar room, darkness engulfing her. She looks at the bedside table and groans when she realizes it’s only 2:00 a.m.; she’s only been out for 2 hours. She hears the faint sound of water running in the bathroom and takes in her surroundings. She’s quite sure she hasn’t been here before, and while she racks her brains as to where she might be, she belatedly realizes that she’s completely naked.

 

 _Crap_ , she thinks, hitting her head with her palm. She recalls riding in the back seat of Kyungsoo’s car, sitting too close to him and unable to keep her hands to herself. And then they’re in a hotel, one of Seungjin Group’s, most probably, the memory of Kyungsoo fumbling with the elevator buttons while trying to pry a whiny and needy Soojung off him vivid in her mind. That’s when it dawns on her that this is Kyungsoo’s suite, and she really shouldn’t be here at this ungodly hour. In a haste, she stands up and finds her clothes on the couch, managing to put her underwear on when the door to the bathroom opens, and she freezes.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep and hoarse.

 

Soojung turns to him and laughs awkwardly. “I… I need to go,” she replies, hoping her voice doesn’t sound too shaky as she takes in the sight of Kyungsoo half-naked, towel wrapped on his waist down. She attempts to continue dressing up when Kyungsoo is suddenly beside her, forcing her to look up at him. She can’t quite figure out what’s going on in his mind. He only has that pleading, sad look in his eyes, making her even more confused.

 

He makes her face him, moving his head closer to hers until they’re breathing in the same space, their noses almost touching. He brings their foreheads together, not losing eye contact with her. Soojung thinks she stops breathing, and Kyungsoo sighs, closing his eyes. “What have you done to me?” he asks, sounding frustrated and defeated.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Soojung nervously takes a step back.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, heads towards the bed and sits down, putting his hands in his face. “I’m not–  this isn’t me at all,” he says quietly. “I don’t sleep around, especially with someone from work.”

 

Soojung doesn’t understand where he’s going with this. She stays rooted to her spot and watches her boss beat himself up for something she still can’t grasp.

 

“You’re a distraction, Soojung,” Kyungsoo finally says, looking her straight in the eyes. “This,” he motions to the two of them, in their current half-nakedness, “means nothing. We’re nothing more than boss and secretary who happened to be drunk with desire. That’s it.”

 

Soojung feels a dull ache in her chest and ignores it. “I understand, _Sir_.” She quickly gathers her things before glancing at Kyungsoo. “Can I use the bathroom for a sec?”

 

Kyungsoo nods at her and throws himself on his bed, hoping sleep will come soon. But he stays awake even as Soojung says goodbye to him and he hears the door to his suite close. He feels guilt clawing at his insides, and something else, something along the lines of wanting to call her back and tell her everything he just said isn’t true.

 

 

 

Soojung locks herself up in her room and plops down on her bed as soon as she gets home, ignoring her sister’s questions of where she’s been and who she’s with. There are tears at the corner of her eyes and as much as she tries to blink them away, they still fall. Soon enough she slips away to dreamland, memories of that night safely shut at the back of her mind.

 

 

“Where were you last night?” Sooyeon asks her at breakfast the following morning.

 

“Nowhere important,” Soojung mutters, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. She knows her sister can see right through her if she so much as leaves any hint of emotion in her voice.

 

“Did you sleep with your boss?” Sooyeon wiggles her eyebrows at her younger sister, and Soojung chokes on her toast before the elder hands her a glass of water. She then continues snooping. “It’s not the first time, right? What’s his name again? Do Kyungsoo?”

 

Soojung shoots her a glare. “Sis, I swear, if you so much as tease me again I’m going to cut your tongue.” Her threat is empty, they both know, but the elder eventually stops nagging her.

 

“It’s just so amusing,” Sooyeon says dreamily, “seeing my little sister flustered.”

 

 

 

Both Kyungsoo and Soojung avoid any physical contact with each other, even eye contact, and Baekhyun notices. He wonders what is up with the two of them, seeing them tense up in each other’s presence and breathe a sigh of relief when the other is gone. He corners Soojung one lazy afternoon.

 

“Hey.” He pulls her to the lounge and makes her sit. Soojung all but blinks at him. “What’s wrong with the two of you? Why are you acting so strange around each other?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Soojung says quietly, feigning innocence.

 

“Well, I’m not used to seeing Kyungsoo so calculated with his actions, especially around his secretary. He’s the type of person who’s at ease with the people working closely with him. You must’ve done something that upset or disappoint him, made him lose his trust in you.”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Soojung tells Baekhyun through gritted teeth. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have a lot to do.” She marches on her heels and disappears to her work station.

 

Baekhyun scratches his head in frustration, knowing something is off. He makes a mental note to ask Kyungsoo himself later. However, when he does ask him, the CEO just laughs at him and pats him on the shoulder.

 

“You’re overthinking, my friend.” He simply waves him off, and it bothers Baekhyun to no end that he ends up devising a plan to get the two of them to work their shit out. He books them a weekend trip to Jeju without their knowledge. He contemplates on getting them separate rooms, but since he’s such a nice (really mean, to be honest) friend to Kyungsoo, he only reserves one. He particularly instructs the hotel staff not to let either Soojung or Kyungsoo know that they’re staying in one room; they’re only supposed to know once they get in said room. He then mentally applauds himself for the genius plan he thought up in an instant though he knows Kyungsoo’s going to kill him.

 

 

 

Soojung blinks perplexedly at an email she got from Lotte City Hotel, saying she has a reservation for this coming weekend. _Maybe it’s for work_ , she reasons out. But why hasn’t Kyungsoo told her anything? She’s too scared to ask, not wanting to wallow in awkwardness. “Ah, whatever!” She mutters under her breath as she confirms the reservation.

 

 

 

Soojung looks up at the room number in gold: 1004. “Angel, huh?” She taps the card on the lock and lets herself in, raising her eyebrows at the sight of the room because it looks like it already has an occupant. The TV is on, the water from the shower is running, and there is a fresh set of clothes on the bed… men’s clothing. She’s too dumbfounded to process what’s happening until the bathroom door opens and out comes Kyungsoo, wearing hotel robes. Her eyes widen, and she screams.

 

Kyungsoo runs to her and covers her mouth with his hand. “Shh! Stop screaming!” He warns her with the fiercest look he can muster, which works, of course. He notices Soojung turn pale, still in a state of shock. “Hey.” He pokes her cheek, making her come to her senses and look down on her feet.

 

“W-what are you doing here, _Sir_?” she murmurs.

 

The CEO frowns and crosses his arms on his chest. “I should be asking _you_ the same question, Jung Soojung.”

 

“I-I received an email a few days ago about a reservation, and I figured it was probably for work but you didn’t want to tell me directly so–”

 

“Byun Baekhyun is so dead,” he says, angrily dialing his phone and walking to the veranda.

 

Soojung lets out a breath she doesn’t know she’s been holding. The situation is even more awkward for her because the last time she and Kyungsoo were in a hotel room, she was reminded of their CEO-secretary status. It’s such a waste she’ll have to go back to Seoul. Plane tickets aren’t exactly cheap.

 

While she’s doing calculations in her head, she fails to notice Kyungsoo dressing up right in front of her eyes, which she should probably be thankful for because she might not be able to handle it.

 

It’s when she hears Kyungsoo sigh that she snaps back to reality. She tries to read the look in his face but she can’t quite figure out what he’s thinking of in that moment. His eyes merely look blank to her.

 

“Let’s go,” he says, sounding defeated yet again. When Soojung doesn’t move, Kyungsoo grabs her duffel bag and sets it down at the foot of the bed before he’s lightly tugging her hand, leading her to follow him out of the room.

 

“Where are we going?” she asks curiously, Kyungsoo still holding her hand and dragging her in the hallway.

 

“To get something to eat,” the young CEO replies, eyes concentrated on not making them trip.

 

“But the room–”

 

“We’ll talk about that later.”

 

 

Soojung plays with her food and bores holes into it as she stares at it, Kyungsoo giving her a slight glare because she’s supposed to be eating and he really hates it when food gets wasted like that.

 

“Why aren’t you eating?” he asks irritably. “Is the food not good?”

 

It takes a few seconds before Soojung sets down her fork and sighs. “I’m really confused right now. What exactly is going on? What the hell is this?” she gestures to the two of them sharing a table, having lunch, like Kyungsoo didn’t just call her a ‘distraction’ and set a line between them that definitely can’t be crossed.

 

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to set his utensils down and sigh. “Look, this was all Baekhyun’s idea. Apparently, he noticed us acting strange around each other, so he thought of this stupid way for us to ‘get our shit worked out,’ as he said on the phone.” When his secretary doesn’t react, he continues. “Trust me, there’s no way to go against Baekhyun. But I’ll make sure to beat the crap out of him when we get back to Seoul tomorrow.”

 

Soojung snorts. “This is such a terrible idea.” She shakes her head and laughs miserably at her twisted fate. Then, she stands up, saying, “I’m gonna go for a walk.” She leaves without another word, without looking back at him.

 

Kyungsoo is unable to stop her, but as soon as he finishes his food, he searches for her. He does have things to tell her, to apologize for, and probably to confess even if he’s not really sure what he needs to confess to her. He easily finds her, sitting by the pool, her head in buried in her knees. He decides to join her so he sits beside her, leaving enough space between them. No one dares to speak for about a minute, until Soojung lifts her head up to stare at the distance and decides to break the silence.

 

“Why is Baekhyun so interested in our lives?” she asks, her voice laced with silent fury.

 

“Because he’s worried,” Kyungsoo replies. “Jongin isn’t around anymore to keep me grounded and focused, and he probably thinks we’re not exactly on good terms. He and Jongin fought hard for you to be in your position right now. I was against it. I didn’t want a female secretary because–”

 

“I’m a distraction,” Soojung continues for him, tasting bitterness in her tongue she never knew was there before. “I know that. You told me two weeks ago.”

 

Kyungsoo turns to her, searching her features for any sign of hurt or anger or whatever, but she conceals it so well even if there’s a bite to her words. “Soojung.”

 

“Wow,” she turns to look at him, “that’s the first time I heard you say my name in such a soft voice.” She looks amused, Kyungsoo thinks, and something else he can’t quite make out.

 

“I’m sorry,” he tells her quietly, not breaking eye contact. “I didn’t mean to say those harsh words.”

 

“You don’t owe me an apology.” She smiles, albeit a little bit too sweetly. “I don’t even have the right to be offended or get hurt because I’m just–” She doesn’t finish her sentence because she’s suddenly in Kyungsoo’s arms, in his embrace, and she thinks she might melt.

 

“Don’t,” he says with a shaky breath. “Just… don’t.” _You mean much more to me than you think you do_ , he thinks, the words unspoken. He wishes he had the courage to tell her, but for now he settles for a hug, and he’s a bit surprised Soojung isn’t pushing him away or screaming at him.

 

Soojung likes the warmth. She’s lost in the moment, deluding herself into thinking she might be more than just, judging by the way Kyungsoo is holding her close. She can hear his heart beat, and the feeling is too soothing that she refuses to let go. She closes her eyes and silently hopes for time to stop and let her experience Kyungsoo’s warmth a little longer.


End file.
